


Херня этот ваш стокгольмский синдром

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Херня этот ваш стокгольмский синдром

Когда у Олега Даршавина болит голова — это пиздец. А после возвращения из Чечни мигренями он мучается часто и сильно. Но ещё ни разу не было такого, чтобы он прервал или, скажем, перенёс допрос на следующий день. Нет, товарищ старший следователь ФСБ работает честно и добросовестно на благо отечества. В те дни, когда Олег раздражается на каждый звук, косой взгляд, слишком громкий вдох или выдох — да на что угодно — Лукас жалеет, что вообще появился на свет. И жалеет вполне обоснованно, потому что нередко к концу их плодотворной «беседы» на Лукасе не остаётся живого места. Рука у Даршавина тяжёлая, характер — ещё тяжелее, и Лукас, хоть убей, не верит в то, что время от времени Олег ломает ему рёбра из одного лишь чистого патриотизма и желания выслужиться перед начальством. Даршавин ловит кайф, когда делает Лукасу больно — вот в чем ирония.  
В федеральные следователи берут только конченных отморозков — кто ж знал, что слова одного из бывших сокамерников окажутся для Лукаса пророческими. Если верить лушанковским старожилам, по степени отмороженности после фсбшников идут прокурорские, и только потом — менты. Лукас верит на слово, хотя лично для него хуже Олега никого нет и быть не может. Он бы с радостью плюнул в рожу каждому, кто утверждает, будто совершенству нет предела. Он-то его постиг, это самое совершенство. Почти дзен, только наоборот.  
Олег Даршавин много курит. Где-то к третьему часу их совместного пребывания в обшарпанной допросной становится нечем дышать. Воздух начинает казаться густым от дыма и вязким, но Лукас привык. Он, в общем-то, привык ко многим вещам, которые Олег делает с ним или просто в его присутствии. По крайней мере, не тушит об Лукаса окурки — и на том спасибо. Хотя мог бы. Лукас ничему не удивился бы, учитывая, что в двухтысячном Даршавин несколько недель пробыл в плену у чеченцев и чуть не отдал там богу душу. Лукас считает, что это, пожалуй, справедливое наказание свыше — палач ему достался такой же ебанутый и жизнью обиженный, как он сам. Встретились два одиночества, только время не то. А место уж подавно.  
Олег Даршавин лучше всех знает, как умножить Лукаса на ноль. Его коронный приём — избить до полусмерти, а потом, послав на хер медиков из лазарета, самолично зализывать раны нерадивого заключённого. Зачастую Олег с таким трепетом обрабатывает ссадины и прикладывает лёд к ушибам, что Лукасу хочется разрыдаться — то ли от бессильной ярости и отчаяния, то ли от собачьей благодарности за проявленную заботу.  
— Ну и сука же ты, гражданин начальник, — стуча зубами, на русском хрипит Лукас, пока Даршавин зашивает ему разбитую бровь.  
— Больше тебя ничему не научили, нет? — Олег усмехается, а затем ласково, точно домашнего пса, треплет Лукаса по щеке.  
В такие моменты Лукасу хочется, чтобы Даршавин прекратил ебать его в мозг и просто выебал, в прямом смысле. Он почти уверен, что это будет менее грязно и унизительно, чем всё то, что изо дня в день делает Олег с его личностью. Даршавин, чтоб его черти драли, даже не даёт Лукасу спокойно повеситься, когда у того наконец сдают нервы и он лезет в петлю. Но каждый раз, стоит только тяжёлой металлической двери закрыться за Олегом, Лукас где-то на уровне подсознания до дрожи в коленях боится, что он больше никогда не придёт. Хотя все страхи Лукаса безосновательны и напрасны; уже на следующий день он просыпается от бодрящего удара кожаной папкой для бумаг аккурат по морде.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Олег и отхлёбывает кофе из чашки.  
Лукас ненавидит Олега Даршавина так сильно, как только способен один человек ненавидеть другого. И даже больше. Но он уже не представляет, а главное — не хочет другой жизни.  
«Вот такая херня этот ваш стокгольмский синдром», — думает Лукас и послушно плетётся в допросную.


End file.
